Are you a magician?
by tinybooks
Summary: I write a bad pick up line on your cup every time I'm your barista' Stydia AU
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing fanfiction or really anything...so bear with me and don't be afraid to tell what you think I could improve on(in the kindness way possible) thank you even reading lets begin. P.S this a multi-chapter AU.

I, Lydia Martin don't have a lot of weaknesses. Some people think I have none but those people also don't think I am ,well, human and would be wrong (about both things). My only weakness is coffee. I has to have a minimum of 3 cups a day, it's a real problem I'm trying to get help but all treatment thus far have failed.

I have not had a cup of coffee this morning because my shit coffee maker broke, and to put it lightly, I was not in a good mood. I pretty much plowed through the streets of Beacon Hills to get to my favorite coffee place, Cafe Diem. I think the name is hilarious and clever but no one else seems too. Thankfully there was no line, if there had been, someone would have ended up crying and it wasn't going to be me. The barista was this nervous but cute ,in a nerdy kind of way, boy with really nice hands (just saying), moles and brown hair and eyes.

"Caramel seize the bean latte with whip cream." I told him as I flipped my hair over my shoulder, I would have smile and been nice if it was any other day but it wasn't.

"what, no please and thank you?" he smirked at me, I guess he wasn't as nervous as I thought. I glared at him through my messy curls. "Not today barista boy, can you start making my coffee now?" I knew I was being kind of a bitch but it was 8:30 am and I didn't have a cup full of heavenly coffee in my hands.

"Someone hasn't had their fix of the good stuff yet, have they?" he said as his eyebrows raise in what could only be described as the perfect blend of flirty and asshat.

I looked him straight in the eyes as I raised my own eyebrow up and said "Look I have not had coffee today and I think I might collapse any second now, so I'm not really in the mood for your asshattery." He stared at me for a minute then burst out laughing, he had one of those laughs that made you want to laugh too. I bit down hard on my lip to keep myself from smiling.

He raised his hands up in surrender, still laughing "Thank you for making my day, Red, I'll make your coffee up as fast as humanly possible but I'm going to need a name, so you are..."

"Lydia and pissed , and my hair is strawberry blonde thank you very much and you are?" I was trying my hardest to sound smug but it sounded a little flirty, _fucking chris._ He chuckled, tufting up his hair with one of his nice hands and looked pointedly down at his name tag that clearly had _Stiles_ painted on it in white.

The barista boy, Stiles, gestured wildly to his name tag "My name is Stiles," he said it slowly like I was a little kid, "Lydia is beautiful and sorry ,strawberry blonde, I will never make that mistake again." He finished with a wide grin, leaning his elbows on the counter so his face was close enough that I could see all of his moles and freckles. The morning light was hitting his brown eyes in a way that make them look like melted caramel and I would be lying if I said I myself wasn't melting a bit when I looked at them and damn did he look good in plaid. I shook my head a little to try and focus on coffee, _coffee ,Lydia, you want coffee not him! His eyes are like coffee... NO! Lydia, the drink!_

I cleared my throat, it was really dry now,and said "Thank you Stiles aka douche canoe. Coffee. Now. Please." He laughed then nodded as he turned around to make my drink, murmuring "Douche canoe." and snorted. I took a sit by the window, and waited for my coffee. I was texting my best friend ,Allison, when he called out very loudly,

"Strawberry blonde who looks pissed and cute aka Lydia." luckily It was just Stiles and I in the Cafe Diem, still, I speed walked around to the counter for my order. He was smirking when I got there.

"What took you so long, barista boy." I growled at him as I went to grab my cup but he held it over my head. I'm 5'3 he looks to be at least 5'11.

"I wanted to make sure it was perfect for you," their was something in his eyes that told me that wasn't the whole truth ",and really asshattery and douche canoe?" he stared at me hard when he said this.

"Really! Now please give me my coffee! I need it to get through this morning especially since you are here." I jumped up to try and grab in from his hands,( they're no longer nice).

"I don't know, you have been so rude to me and all I have done is my job." he sighed as if this was a hard choice for him to make.

" Come on! Just because I am vertically challenged doesn't mean you can use it against me! Please give me my coffee!" I begged him as I jumped again.

He smiled "Okay, since you said please." and then put the cup at eye level for me. I looked up at him for a second, his eyes were smiling at me, then grabbed the coffee, throw my money at him and walked quickly to the door. I heard as I went out the door "YOU'RE WELCOME." I slammed the door behind me.

I took a sip of my  
(Gods best creation) coffee and sighed as I swallowed it. He may have been an asshat but damn did he know how to make coffee, it was maybe the best cup I have ever had. I looked at my beautiful coffee when I saw Stiles had written something on my cup in sharpy. 'Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you, everyone else disappears!' with a smiley face. I couldn't stop myself from laughing as I read it. I turned around and looked inside the Cafe and saw Stiles watching me. When he saw that I saw him, his eyes got really wide then he ducked under the counter out of view. I snicked, maybe he was nervous


	2. Chapter 2

I thought about not going back to Cafe Diem or learning Stiles's hours so I could avoid him but I really loved that place and he made really good coffee( and I was too lazy to do that kind of work). So what if I had to deal with him, he wasn't the first or last asshole I had met. NOTHING was getting in the way of my coffee plus that cheesy pick up line he had wrote on my cup had been kind of cute and he was pretty cute himself _and his hands...Lydia no!_

Since I haven't been able to get a new coffee maker, I've been having to get my fix from Cafe Diem for the past week. Everytime I go in there, Stiles is always working, It's like this kid is psychic or something I swear. Even when he isn't working the coffee machine, he still finds a way to leave me cheesy messages on my coffee cups. I would be lying if I said that they didn't make me smile and that maybe just maybe they were the highlight of my days ( but don't tell anyone I said that). It's gotten so bad that now I have to make sure he can't see me read them because now I almost pee myself when I read them, they just keeping getting funnier and funnier. My favorite ones so far is "Are you a parking ticket? 'Cause you've got fine written all over you." or " Do you live in a corn field, cause I'm stalking you." I think he knows that I kind of love them but whenever ever I see him the next day I always complain, He just laughs and does it again. Today something is... off.

When I walked in I couldn't find Stiles( not that I was looking for him or anything). I walked up to the counter to find a boy there, who didn't have freckles and moles, also not coffee colored eyes staring back at me. He was hispanic and had an uneven jawline but still very cute. His name tag said, _Scott,_ on it. When he saw me he got a funny look on his face like someone had just punched him in the gut, then a goofy grin bloomed across his face. He looked like a actual puppy I kid you not.

"Hi, I can get a caramel diem latte with whip cream please." I smiled at him after I was done ordering (I'm in a good mood). He just kind of stared at me for a minute before he smiled again at me and said "Coming right up, can a get a name for the order?"

"hmm it's Lydia." I handed him the money and I started to turn around, then I changed my mind and leaned my elbows on my counter top. I really should stop talking but I already looked like I wanted to ask something and I didn't want to be rude. It's not like I was talking to stiles.

"Sorry, I was just wondering umm where is Stiles?" Scott make that funny face again, and sadly I didn't shut my mouth before he could talk. " You know, Stiles, about this high," I stood on my toes and put my arm really high, ", he has brown hair, moles, very rude and sarcastic. I was just wondering because he is literally is here every. single. day. and he isn't here today and that never happens so I...just wanted to know ." I finished lamely and he was looking at my like I was the best thing he had seen today but then he cleared his throat and got a serious look on his face.

"Yeah, I know Stiles, He's really sick today but I can give him a message if you would like." He took out a pen and paper, but I was too busy trying to figure out if there was something wrong with him, he went from smiles and rainbows to a normal person like a switch was flipped. I just kind of stared at him till he nodded his head toward the pen and paper.

"Oh right sorry! Just tell him that I'm glad I didn't have to deal with his asshattery today and I hope he feels..." I realized what I was about to say then shook my head, _what the hell was I thinking."_ You know what nevermind! I'll just-just nevermind. Forget I was even here and asked about him." Then walked away quickly and sat down. _What if Scott told Stiles about any of this, he would never let me live it down, God I was so screwed._ I put my head in my hands and tried make time reverse itself, sadly no such luck.

When I got my drink I noticed that there was still something on it."I was feeling a little off today, but you definitely turned me on." I stopped walking and stared at it, _how did he still get this to me!_

I stormed back into the Cafe and walked back up to the counter.

"How did Stiles get this to me? was it you? are you his friend? did he tell you about me?" He looked like a deer in headlights and I couldn't blame him, I was glaring daggers into his eyes.

He swallowed hard then spoke "He said you were a bit scary, beautiful but scar-" He broke off and his eyes got all wide, something told me that he didn't mean to say that "I mean, I have no idea what you are talking about." He looked down and I think he could have sank into the floor and disappeared if he tried hard enough.

I was dumbfounded "H-he told you I was beautiful?" and scary but I wasn't focusing on that right now.

"Ummm NO! NO HE DID NOT I HAVE TO GO...now" and then Scott hightailed it out of there into the back room.

I walked out of the Cafe confused as ever. I mean knew Stiles hit on me and used pick up lines but he was just joking...right?


	3. Chapter 3

I haven't gone to Cafe Diem in four days. I have been having to get my coffee from starbuck _ew_. I would like to say that I'm not going because the coffee isn't that good but that is a sin and a dirty lie. It's because a) stiles ,b) I have no idea what to say to him ,c) who knows what Scott told him and ,d) STILES but Lydia Martin is not a coward. Today is the today I get my coffee from Cafe Diem.

It was Saturday the day I came in and raining ,well I wouldn't really say raining so much as it was a fucking down pour from heaven itself. I ran toward the Cafe under my yellow umbrella ( I watch and love how I met your mother) while the rain pelted me and let me just say running in the rain with 3 inch heels is not a walk in the park. I finally made inside, I shook out my umbrella and folded it up. When I looked up my eyes met his, _Stiles._ They were just as gorgeous as I remembered, his eyes never left mine as I walked up to him. I hooked my umbrella on the counter before his spoke.

"Scott said you asked about me and that you hoped that I would feel better," that traitor,"I do feel better by the way but you wouldn't know that would you, since you've been avoiding me." He started to curve his mouth into a smirk

I scoffed and rolled my eyes so hard, I think they could have fallen out "Avoiding you would imply that I care about you, which I don't."

He narrowed his eyes at me " Then why haven't you been in here for four days straight, Lydia? I know it isn't because you don't like the coffee." _God I love it when he says my nam-No I do not, christ!_

"I've been busy," he goes to cut me cut but I have a trick up my sleeve,"You know Scott said the funnest thing when I came in while you were sick, did he tell you?" I raised my eyebrow up in fake question.

His smirk disappeared, "I'll take that as a no, He mentioned that you said that I was scary," he rested for a minute," and that I was beautiful, care to elaborate?" I cocked my head to the right in innocents.

His eyes were so wide they looked like doe eyes, _check and mate,_ he started to nervously rub the back of his neck while I stood there smirking at him. While he thought of an answer, I looked him up and down. His hair was messily tufted up and he had on a blue plaid shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and dark jeans. Now that I thought about it, we matched, I had on a blue swishy dress and oxford heels.

Finally he spoke, "I have no idea what you are talking about. Scott was probably just messing with me." he concluded, But I wasn't about the let that slide.

I stepped closer to the counter separating us. "That's the best thing you could come up with? You thought about your response for like 2 minutes! I can tell you're lying, Stiles."

Stiles went to speak but then stopped 'dammit Scott" he whispered to himself. Then he sagged in defeat and sighed. He looked up at me with worried eyes and said " I've been telling Scott about you for weeks now. He has been teasing me about you and when I got sick he begged me to let him fill in for me so he could met you. I told him not to say anything!" he looked down his shoes in embarrassment.

I didn't know what to say, this is not the witty banter we always talked in. He was telling the truth, putting what we had been skating around all out on the table. He wouldn't meet my eyes and he was forcing me to confront what I had been hiding and lying to myself for weeks. _That bastard!_ I liked Stiles and I had for a while. I didn't even know his full name! And it...scared me, I wasn't scared of a lot so this scared even more. I watched him for a bit before I spoke.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to, he kind of just thought it out loud," he looked up at me then, "In fact when he realized what he had said he ran for it." Stiles chuckled at that, "umm I did ask about you _,_ I was worried because you had worked there every single day I had gone in and I thought something was wrong like you got fired or you quit and I thought maybe it had to do with me-"

Stiles reached his hand out to cover my mouth"Lydia breath, your rambling." he smiled as he said this "You were worried about me?"

I opened and closed my mouth like a fish "You talked to Scott about me?" I countered.

He laughed his beautiful laugh, "Yeah I did, I've had umm sort of a tiny tiny crush on you since you started to come in here."

I laughed too " Only a little? That's a shame I've had a giant one on you and I didn't even know it." I bit my lip and looked at my shoes after.

"You do?" His eyes were kid like wide, I nodded "I take it back! I take it back! I haven't been able to get you out of my head since I first saw you and I go online and look up cheesy pickup lines to write on your cup and I have been so worried when you didn't show up and I always look up when the door opens hoping its you-I have said way too much." He was blushing to his toe I bet. He put his head in his hands and rubbed hard groaning.

" No! no, that is the sweetest thing any boy has ever said to me!" I tucked my hair behind my ear and then swallowed hard before I reached my hand across the counter and grabbed his hand. "and...I've really missed your jokes on my cup." He was looking at me like the sunny had come out which due to the weather I can tell was no true. I stroked his hand with my thumb. Slowly he laced our fingers together and smiled.

"I would hope so I work very hard on them, you better like them and don't think I haven't seen you laught when you read them." He gave me his trademark smirk, I laughed at it.

"You just told me that you look them up online! Hard work my ass." I told him.

"I'll have you know that I have spent hours upon hours doing research for you, Lydia Martin." He poked my nose after every word. Wait how did he know me last name?

"Wait, I've never told you my last name, I don't even know yours!" I eyed him carefully.

He looked so flushed when he coughed out "I may or may not have looked you up on the world wide web." He winced he I didn't say anything.

I punched him in the arm with my free hand. "You creep you stalked me on facebook didn't you!"

"OUCH! Yes yes I did, stop hurting me! Like you didn't want to! I just did what you were to scared to do."He had a point there.

"I won't lie and say it never crossed my mind." I said this as I played with our hands.

"See i'm not a stalker! I'm just...crazy about you," we locked eyes till he looked down at our hands.

I watched he with my wide green eyes, then I saw the coffee cups behind him and got an idea.

"Stiles give me a cup and your sharpie." I held out my hand for them but he just stared. "Now Stiles!" I yelled. He quickly let go of my hand and scrambled for the cup and marker. He put them in my waiting hand and I quickly turned the cup and wrote on it, when I finished recapped the sharpie and gave him back the cup.

He looked at me with his eyebrow raised in question, then read it. "This-this just has a phone number on it." I stared at him, stared harder. "oh OH oh, it's yours," I nodded "I am putting this in a glass case for all of time."

I giggled at that. He grinned at me when he heard it."Give me a call sometime Stiles and maybe just maybe I'll say yes to a date." His grin grew till it was too much for his face.

"Okay, okay I'll do that." I started to back up, leaving my umbrella on the counter on purpose. "I will call you Lydia, you can count on it." He held up the cup.

"I'll be counting the minutes" I opened the cafe door and stepped out into the rain. Praying that he would notice I had left my umbrella, I was already soaked. I was almost about to go back for it when the door flew open and Stiles came running out with it in his beautiful hands. It was the first time I had seen his own body not behind the counter of the cafe and it was an amazing thing to see plus he was wet so that was a bonus _, God I'm so screwed_ I thought as he ran toward me.

"LYDIA," he had to yell above the rain and thunder,"LYDIA YOU FORGOT YOUR UMBRELLA!" . he came to a stop right in front of me with rain water dripping from his hair that was not flat on his forehead. He was smiling at me though without a care in the world "You totally forgot this on purpose didn't you?"

I smiled up at him through my soaked curls "Yeah I kind of did, to be honest I don't think I can wait any longer to go on that date with you, Stiles"

He shook his head in disbelief "You couldn't just have told me that inside you had to make it dramatic." I nodded "You are so unbelievably awesome, God I am so screwed."

Then he leaned down and slotted his lips against mine. His lips were warm and tasted like coffee which is a dream come true. I slid one hand into his water hair and the other rested on his chest. Stiles laid open mouth kisses on me with water dripping in, his arms twisted around my waist. Then when we couldn't breath anymore we parted and rested our foreheads together with our eyes still closed. We stayed like that till I started to shiver from the cold.

We opened our eyes and smiled at eachother. "Lets get you out of the rain before you catch your death ." He grabbed my hand and lend me back inside for coffee, which I had forgotten all about. I stayed in the back booth till he was done with work then we sat till midnight talking, His last name is Stilinski, and of course make out.

I, Lydia Martin don't have a lot of weaknesses. Some people think I have none but those people also don't think I am ,well, human and would be wrong (about both things). My only weaknesses are coffee and my newest one, my boyfriend Stiles Stilinski. I has to have a minimum of 3 cups a day and a minimum of 6 hours a day of Stiles They're a real problem I'm trying to get help but all treatment thus far have failed and to be honest I really hope I never find a cure (to either).


End file.
